Fictional Religions Wikia - Attempt to Standardize Articles
This will be an attempt to be a portal for terminology and standardization of the Wikia that might or might not be fully implemented at a later time. Additions to this Article must be by an authorized editor; check the history to see if there is an editor, and the following Article for a list of authorized editors: Fictional Religions Wikia - Authorized Editors Example Religion Page The following Article is for all Articles of fictional religions to abide-by; there is likely that Articles won't follow this only because they lack any information to fill such a field, or time constraints, or simply a lack of proper organization of data found by its author or authors, and thus will need review in order to format it into the new standardization: Standardized Format For Fictional Religion Pages Monotheistic Fictional Religion Example Page Polytheistic Fictional Religion Example Page Pantheistic Fictional Religion Example Page Animistic Fictional Religion Example Page Atheistic Fictional Religion Example Page Placeholder Copy-Pastes Placeholder: Placed For Time Constraint or Time Constraints Insert the following line if the Article in question has something that wasn't at all finished due to time constraints; these will be edited at any later time, but because the author in question did not have enough time to finish the Article Section or the entire Article itself, they have to place this where they couldn't finish it in order to not forget what information is needed in that particular section when an author returns to it or fixes it: Whoops--this needs editing! Placeholder: Placed For Lack of Information The following placeholder is to be placed beneath what field it doesn't provide a standard description for: This Section needs to meet the requirements specified in ''Fictional Religions Wikia - Attempt to Standardize Articles and/or this Section needs to meet the requirements specified in Standardized Format For Fictional Religion Pages.'' Placeholder: Placed For Lack of Information From Source or From Sources The following placeholder is to be placed into any lack of details from a source: The source cited lacks details on this subject. Placeholder: Placed For Similar Name The following line must be placed at the top of an Article with the portion replaced with a hyperlink to the similarly-named Article, based on what category it is under or if unspecified: Unspecified Category Placeholder For a Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Literature Category Placeholder For a Literature Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Literature Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Comic-Book Category Placeholder For a Comic-Book Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Comic-Book Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Music Category Placeholder For a Music Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Music Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Television Category Placeholder For a Television Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Television Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Film-making Category Placeholder For a Film-Making Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Film-Making Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Electronic-Game Category Placeholder For an Electronic-Game Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For an Electronic-Game Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Fan-Fictional Category Placeholder For a Fan-Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a Fan-Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Uncategorized "Category" Placeholder For a currently Uncategorized Fictional Religion of a similar name, see . OR For a currently Uncategorized Fictional Religion of the same name, see . Generic Article Placeholder For an Article related to this, see . OR For an Article similar to this, see . End of Article (Placeholder for this very Article for future additions or changes to the rules of Standardization).